Silent Scream
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: Scar, Snarl, and Sonar are sent by the Queen to investigate the disappearance of several aliens, but when they encounter the creature responsible, is it too much for them to handle? Sequal to Changes.
1. Jungle Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. I do however own Scar, Snarl, and every other character in this fiction. The new alien race is also my creation

Chapter 1

Jungle Horror

The alien drone glanced behind it as it charged recklessly through the moonlit jungle. The clearing behind it was filled with the smoking and disemboweled bodies of its brothers. The creature responsible for the devastation hadn't been seen. It had managed to sneak up on a pack of xenomorphs, a very difficult feat.

The drone was running in fear. A very strange thing since normal drones didn't know fear.

The drone looked ahead of itself and ran face first into something. The drone was knocked to the ground and the creature it had run into looked down at it. The creature bent down and lifted the struggling drone off the ground. The alien rammed its tail into the creature, but it bounced harmlessly off with a metallic clang. Soundlessly, the shadowed monster ripped the drone in half. Dropping the creature into the hissing puddle of its own blood, the monster turned and left.

---------------------------------------------

Close by, in an inactive volcano, a large metal ship rested. It was a large freighter type vessel, but its purpose was really a science ship.

Inside the ship was pitch dark, its inhabitants were used to the darkest ocean depths so they didn't mind the darkness. Two of the creatures stood in front of a computer screen. They had just watched the whole chase from the assailant's point of view.

They were brown-skinned humanoids. They had large yellow eyes that were slotted like a cats. They wore skintight white suits over their skinny frail bodies. They were a little shorter then an adult human and their skin was froglike.

"So, what do you think?" One of them asked sounding pleased with himself.

"Are you sure about this idea?" the other asked skeptically. "There were only a few of the skitir and your creation had the element of surprise. If introduced to our planet how do we know that it won't make things worst? I recommend more testing."

"Come now, Ordion," the first said. "Shouldn't you have dropped your petty jealousy of me by now? Just because you flunked out of the university is no reason to condemn my work."

"Remember your place, Esiki," Ordion growled. "I merely have the best interest of our people in mind, not that of my own ego!"

"My ego?" Esiki fumed. "You are not the only one who wants to liberate our planet from the insects! The longer we leave them there the more lives lost!"

Silence followed as the two aliens glared at each other. Finally, Ordion said. "If your creature can survive a few more encounters with the planets skitir, then we will put them into mass production."

"Fine," Esiki said turning to the shadows of the room and watching as his creation emerged. The mass of ivory metal and black chitin held still, the only indication that it was alive was the slow breathing coming from it.

Esiki grinned evilly exposing his sharp teeth.

----------------------------------------------------------

Xena gasped as she bolted awake. She glanced around her chamber nervously. The dream had been terrifying and worst yet it wasn't the first one and she suspected it wouldn't be the last. She climbed to her feet as she attempted to recall the nightmare's details.

It had been hunting xenomorphs this time. All the time though it was calling for help even as it ripped through the aliens. It always called for help. But what was it?

Shaking it off, she decided to go to the swimming hole, rather then back to sleep.


	2. Aquatic Annoyances

Disclaimer: Aliens is copyrighted by their original owners, Scar, Snarl, Sonar, and the other fan characters are copyrighted by me, that means no using without permission!

Chapter 2

Aquatic Annoyances

The swimming hole was an underground lake in the hive. The water was muddy and very cold. It would be unpleasant to a human, but xenomorphs could withstand the cold void of space, so it was no problem for them.

Xena was submerged up to her neck on the opposite side from the beach. She was just relaxing and enjoying her privacy. The lake was hardly used as the drones didn't swim for fun being mindless and the other praetorians were too serious to goof off. The only people who used it regularly were Scar and Snarl. Xena groaned as she heard rapid footsteps and the two named xenomorphs bounded into the cavern and dove headfirst into the water.

The two youngsters then proceeded to chase each other across the lake, splashing, and roaring excitedly. Xena groaned and sank her head beneath the water. She didn't feel like talking to them right now.

Underwater her visibility greatly decreased and she could no longer see them. However, that was no problem. She let out a low growl and her echolocation showed the two xenomorphs.

This continued for Xena didn't know how long. She stayed underwater the whole time since she didn't need to breathe, but kept an eye on them, much less they spot her and try sneaking up.

Xena had almost fallen asleep, when their play abruptly ceased when Scar looked in her direction. For a second, Xena thought she had been spotted, but Scar merely turned to his companion and said something privately to her. Then they both turned toward shore and climbed out of the water.

She waited a few seconds before submerging and looking around. They were nowhere in sight. Xena sighed and leaned back against the cave wall.

(Look out below!) Scar shouted as he and Snarl released their grip on the ceiling above her.

(What the…) Xena looked up just as they let go. She screamed in spite of herself as they dropped into the water, narrowly missing dropping onto her.

The duo surfaced laughing hysterically.

(You idiots!) Xena growled.

(Oh, come on, Xena,) Scar said. (You should have seen the look on your face!)

(Xenomorphs don't have expressions,) Xena stated. Scar and Snarl laughed even harder.

(Laugh while you can,) Xena said leaning down toward them menacingly.

(Come on, Xena,) Snarl said swimming back away from her nervously. (It was just a joke.)

Xena roared as she jumped toward them. They both dove under and took off at full speed. With a kick of her powerful legs, Xena was after them. The two broke apart and Xena decided to pursue Snarl. Xena slowly caught up to her trapping her between the wall and herself. Snarl doubled back and tried to escape, but Xena cut her off. Snarl turned and began swimming in the opposite direction. Xena followed and began forcing Snarl closer to the wall.

Realizing she couldn't out-swim or out-smart Xena. Snarl turned and headed toward the wall. Xena followed. Snarl leapt out of the water and grab hold of the wall. She quickly started to scramble up it, but she felt something close around her tail. Xena had grabbed hold of her tail. The praetorian pulled and yanked her off the wall. Snarl broke into a swim, but Xena still had a hold of her tail.

Xena hissed in satisfaction as she reeled Snarl in by her tail. She grabbed the drone's body and flung her into the air. She landed with a splash a few feet away.

Xena dove underwater and released a burst of echolocation. As the sound waves, returned she found Scar. Adjusting her course, she swam toward him.

Scar proved a more difficult challenge as he had more experience in his xenomorph body then Snarl did. Xena tried to trap him against the wall, but Scar managed to dart past her. She tried twice more, but he managed to escape. Xena growled quietly and tried the process again, but this time when Scar tried to swim out of the trap, Xena's tail shot out and tried to loop around his leg. Scar fought her grip and with a twist of his body managed to break free. Xena jumped after him, but he quickly changed course and darted to the side, avoiding her falling body.

(Can't catch me,) Scar mocked. (Perhaps you should let up on the after dinner snacks!)

Xena growled and swam after him with renewed vigor. This time she simply gave chase rather then tried to trap him. That plan seemed to be working as Scar was tired from his previous activity, while Xena still had plenty of energy. However, as Xena closed the gap, Scar got some outside assistance. Snarl swam in between them and Xena had to stop or plow through her. Xena moved to the side, but Snarl followed and blocked her way. Xena growled and lifted Snarl out of the water.

(Hey, put me down!) Snarl shouted before Xena hurled her across the lake.

Xena turned back to face Scar, who was a short distance away and had watched her confrontation with Snarl. Xena started after him and he turned and swam for it. To Xena's delight, she saw that she was closing the distance between them and would soon catch him, provided Snarl didn't interfere again. Soon, Xena was literally right on his tail. She reached forward and grabbed a hold of it and pulled Scar in. She lifted him into the air and then threw him into the water.

(Get her!) Scar shouted as he surfaced and swam toward Xena. Snarl followed close behind him. Xena let them come and braced herself as they leapt forward grabbed onto her, hoping to knock her to the ground. Their plan backfired though as she leaned forward and collapsed onto the lake floor with them pinned beneath her weight.

(Okay, you win,) Scar said. (Let us up now.)

(Oh, I don't know,) Xena replied. (Its kind of relaxing lying here on the lake bottom. Maybe I'll stay here a while.)

(Seriously, let us up, Xena,) Snarl said.

Xena ignored her. She felt Scar shifting around beneath her. Scar managed to shift to a position to where he could bite her and that's what he did. He sank his teeth, both mouth and tongue into her armor.

(Nice try,) Xena said. (But your teeth can't penetrate my armor.)

(I've still got one more trick up my metaphorical sleeve!) Scar said and he began to feel around under her belly, looking for the weak spot in the praetorian's armor.

(Oh, no you don't,) Xena said and increased her weight on him, preventing him from moving his arm.

(Are you done yet?) A voice asked suddenly.

Xena jumped off the two xenomorphs as through they had suddenly become electric and looked up at the speaker, a xenomorph drone.

(Oh, Sonar,) Xena said relieved that she had not been caught playing by another praetorian. (I was just teaching this bugs some respect.)

(Uh-huh,) Sonar said and turned to Scar.

(What's up?) Scar asked.

(The Queen wants us to go investigate the disappearance of a couple of drones,) Sonar said.

(I thought the Queens didn't care about a few drones,) Snarled said harshly.

(It was probably just a Komosloth attack,) Scar said. (And besides I thought the Queen monitored all the drone activity outside the hive.)

(Normally, yes,) Sonar said. (But they were out of range and exploring some new territory.)

(So I'm part of the exploration team?) Scar asked.

(Yes, and so is Snarl,) Sonar said.

(Why me?) Snarl asked.

(Because the Queen wants to see how you do in an actual fight,) Sonar said. _And to see how well you follow orders,_ he added silently.


	3. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but I do own all of my characters and this whole story.

Chapter 3

The Hunt

(So how many bugs are missing?) Snarl asked as the nine xenomorphs including her trudged through the jungle.

(Six xenomorphs,) Sonar said empathizing xenomorphs.

(Why wasn't there a praetorian with them?) Scar asked.

(I don't know,) Sonar said. (I think the Queen's gotten distrustful of the praetorians. I mean after the Chaos incident and-)

(Half-Jaw,) Scar interrupted.

(Yeah,) Sonar nodded.

(Come on,) Snarl said racing past them. Scar growled and took off after her.

(Don't go too far,) Sonar called after them.

(Yes, mother,) Scar called back before disappearing into the plant life.

_That girl is a bad influence on him,_ Sonar thought.

------------------------------

The two of them ran ahead a few yards before Snarl slowed down and walked beside him. Scar glanced over at her. (What's up?)

(I don't like this,) Snarl said.

(This being?)

(I don't like the thought of living as a xenomorph,) she clarified.

(You'll get used to it,) Scar said. (I tried to run away from the hive on my first day there.)

(Yeah, but you were there because the Queen let you be there,) Snarl said. (I feel like an unwelcome guest. Besides I don't think I could handle sitting by and watching the bugs kill humans again.)

They walked on in silence for a few moments before Snarl asked. (Do you regret letting those soldiers get killed?)

Scar looked away from her while he contemplated his answer. (Not as much as I would if I had let them destroy the hive. I mean, Xena and Sonar are my friends and so is the Queen I guess. If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't be alive.)

(You really think the Queen thinks of you as a friend?) Snarl asked. (Maybe she saw how useful you were and just decided to keep you. She certainly doesn't seem to like me.)

(Oh, stop worrying,) Scar said cheerfully. (Everything will work out, you'll see.)

Scar stopped at looked at the bushes. (We got company.)

(What is it?) Snarl asked stopping and looking into the jungle.

(Komoslothes,) he said.

Snarl took a step back. She hadn't ever faced any of the reptilian cats and her one encounter against them as a human had frightened her slightly. Scar on the other hand was gazing at the bushes contemptuously. The big cats had once almost killed him.

(Shouldn't we call Sonar?) Snarl asked.

(No, I think there are only four of them,) Scar said. (We can take them.)

(How do you know?) Snarl asked with a quiver of fear. (I've never fought these things.)

(Don't worry they're-)

One of the big cats erupted from the jungle before he could finish his sentence. His tail moved forward and pierced its chest. The cat roared and went down as its brethren emerged from the bushes. Two of them were now facing Scar. The young Xenomorph charged toward them.

Snarl watched the three combatants fight. It seemed even though the cats had superior numbers, two of them just weren't enough. She was so distracted by the fight she didn't hear the Komosloth behind her until it roared and pounced. She was knocked to the floor and the cat's weight kept her there. It opened its mouth to deliver the killing blow to the back of her neck.

(Snarl!) Scar shouted as he saw what was happening. He gripped the necks of the two cats he was fighting with and held them away, while he lashed out with his foot and hit the head of the fourth cat. The blow dazed it enough for Snarl to shove it off her, but it regained its senses a moment later.

Snarl growled and slashed the cat's face, leaving considerable cuts in the Komosloth's flesh. Snarl slashed with her other hand. The cat roared in pain and tried to lash out with its paw, but Snarl easily dodged the blow and returned one of her own.

From the sounds of roaring behind her, Scar's opponents had broken free of his grip. Snarl let up her relentless clawing and her tail shot toward her enemy. The cat dodged by sidestepping and her tail stabbed into the dirt. The cat pounced and Snarl dodged to the side spinning to face the other direction. The pouncing cat collided with one of the ones fighting Scar and they fell into a heap on the ground.

Both Scar and Snarl struck the downed cats with their tails. That just left one more. That one cat turned to run away and they watched it disappear into the bushes.

(Well, I don't want to sound like an adrenaline junkie,) Snarl said. (But that was kind of fun.)

Scar was about to agree when Sonar's voice interrupted. (Hey, you kids, better get back here,)

(Why? What is it?) Scar asked.

(We've found the search team,) Sonar replied grimly. (I don't know how you guys missed them. It's kind of hectic.)

(We're kind of distracted. We're coming,) Scar said turning back with Snarl following him.


	4. The Culprit

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. The idea for the new villain is slightly based on a villain from Godzilla the Series. I also own all characters in here, so no use-y without permission.

Chapter 4

The Culprit

The small section of the forest was strewn with xenomorph bodies. There were what looked to be pieces of xenomorphs, which had been violently blown apart. Burns from acidic blood and one or two explosions charred the ground.

Scar approached Sonar, who was kneeling over the body of one of the dead aliens. Snarl glanced around in revulsion.

(What's up?) Scar asked as he looked at the dead drone. Bullet holes covered its side.

(Looks like it was shot,) Sonar said. (But not with a human weapon, see how the wound is cauterized?) Sonar pointed at the bullet holes. (I would think it was a yautja weapon, but their plasma casters leave bigger holes and they would have cleaned up the mess.)

(And the drones that were blown into a million pieces?) Scar asked.

(An explosive weapon,) Sonar said.

(So what do we do now?) Scar asked.

(I think we should go back to the hive and get reinforcements,) he replied standing up.

(Best idea I heard all day,) Snarl said joining them. Scar had to agree with her as he suddenly felt a huge sense of forbidding

An explosion shook the air and the three spun to face it. A pillar of dust had been thrown into the air along with green blood and pieces of black chitin. A green bolt of energy flashed out of the bushes and struck another drone in the chest. It fell to the ground dead.

Two of the drones leapt into the bushes were the shots had came from. The sound of metal slashing into flesh was heard and then one of the drones was tossed out of the bushes and through the air. It got back up and a bolt of green light shot through its chest.

(Run for it!) Scar yelled and he, Sonar, Snarl, and the two remaining drones ran for it. Scar heard their attacker jump out of the bushes and start after them. Scar shot a glance back at it and stared.

It was a praetorian covered with silver metal. Its left arm was completely replaced with a skeletal looking metal one. More metal covered its neck and chest, the weak points in its armor. Metal also partially covered its crest making it look something like a queen's. Attached to its stomach was a gun with four rotating barrels. Two rocket launchers were attached to its sides. The gun attached to the stomach moved and a blast of green plasma launched forth.

Sonar screeched in pain as it struck his leg and he fell to the dirt. He tried to get back to his feet, but his injured leg gave way beneath him and he fell again. Scar quickly turned around and ran back toward his fallen friend.

(Forget about me,) Sonar growled as Scar grabbed him and hoisted him over his shoulder in the same way he might have carried a Komosloth back to the hive and then took off again, but slightly slowed by the extra weight. Sonar glanced back and saw that the metal praetorian was still coming, but more slowly.

Scar glanced ahead and saw a cave mouth. Snarl was standing at the entrance and yelling for him to hurry up. The praetorian saw that its prey was going to escape, stopped, and crouched down to better aim its rocket launchers. The metal boxes released one missile each. Scar leapt into the cave mouth as the missiles collided with it. The rocks crumbled and sealed the entrance.

(I hate praetorians!) Scar shouted.

--------------------

"Why did you not kill them?" Ordion asked.

He was standing in the control room in front of the computer screen that showed the metal skitir's view. Esiki was sitting at the computer.

"Because…" Esiki began. "You said that my creation needed further testing and to see how it handled when it didn't have the element of surprise. Leaving those drones alive will allow me to find out."

"Very well," Ordion said. "Odd that the drone went back to rescue his comrade."

Esiki nodded thoughtfully. "That is not normal bug behavior. I should like to capture that alien alive."

Ordion nodded.


	5. Scream's Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens! So stop asking! However, I own the story idea and all characters contained herein. We now return to our regularly scheduled fanfiction.

Chapter 5

Scream's Interlude

When Xena had first started having the dreams they were very vague. First it was just single cries of "help me," echoing in her mind. Then she could see very fuzzy images. Gradually it had become clearer and clearer and until she could see, but the image was still fuzzy.

She just dismissed them as nightmares. Even though she had seen a group of drones annihilated in her dreams and then a group had turned up missing it didn't mean anything. Dreams didn't mean anything, but as she wondered the corridors of the hive that day something happened that changed her mind.

As she wondered past a group of drones it hit her, she found it harder to lift her feet and keep her head held up. She fell to the ground half conscious. Images flashed through her mind. She was chasing several xenomorphs through the forest. The silent whispering cries of "help me," were still present.

One of the drones stumbled before her. Another one of them turned and doubled back toward it. It picked the wounded drone up and slung it over its shoulder before turning and running again. They were charging toward a cave.

Xena recognized the drones as she knelt down. The one that was being carried was Sonar and the other, judging by the numerous scars on it was Scar. She watched from the angle of whatever was chasing them as it fired two rockets at them. They made it through the cave entrance as the missiles struck the entrance blasting it shut.

The voice that had been crying, "help me" now gave a triumphant yell of joy as the drones apparently escaped. Xena felt relieved as well.

The images faded away leaving nothing, but a vast black expanse. She glanced around finding that she could now move again. Directly in front of her something silver emerged from the darkness. A massive metal xenomorph stood before her.

Xena growled at it and tried to leap forward at it. She only managed to fling herself a few feet forward. She glanced down at herself and saw that she was in the body of a chestbuster. That was why the metal praetorian was so big. The metal monster raised a foot to crush her. Xena tried to slither away, but found herself unable to move, held helplessly in place by some unseen force.

A screech split the air, as a normal praetorian jumped out of the shadows and pushed the metal one away into the shadows. Her rescuer turned and seemed about to speak to her, when her attacker re-emerged from the shadows wrapped its arms around the praetorian's neck. The praetorian grabbed the metal beasts arms and flipped it over its back. The metal xenomorph immediately jumped back to its feet and spun to face the normal one. The two combatants locked hands and began to try and push and shove each other back. The metal praetorian quickly took the upper hand and pushed its flesh and blood counterpart back. The normal praetorian quickly found itself overpowered.

Xena gasped as the two began to flow together like they were some kind of liquid. The result was a half metal, half flesh monster. It turned its head toward her and the gun attached to its chest followed the movement.

The image vanished abruptly and she jumped to her feet. Xena glanced around nervously. Several drones were crowded around her. Xena shoved through the crowd and started hastily toward the Queen's chamber.

_That praetorian looked kind of familiar,_ Xena thought as she entered the Queen's chamber.

(Yes, Xena?) The Queen asked calmly.

The praetorian quickly launched into her tale, hoping the Queen would believe her.

(I've been having strange dreams lately,) Xena began. (I didn't think too much of them until now. I'm seeing from something's perspective and this something is apparently killing xenomorphs. The first time it did this was the night before you sent Sonar out to look for those missing drones. Just now I had one were it chased Scar and Sonar.) Xena waited for the Queen's answer.

(And you're confident that this is really happening?) The Queen asked.

Xena hesitated before saying. (Yes, there have been other dreams, but those are the most important.)

The Queen nodded her huge head and said. (You better go look for Sonar's team.)


	6. Hunting Ground

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. I own all characters contained in this fanfic right down to their fleas.

Chapter 6

Hunting Ground

Scar groaned. He hadn't entirely cleared the cave entrance when the rockets hit. Thus he was now pinned beneath the rocks. Sonar was also crushed on top of him and Scar could feel trickles of blood flowing unto him, both his own and Sonar's. The sounds of rocks being shifted reached him. In a few minutes, Snarl and the two drones had managed to clear the rocks away. Sonar was gently lifted off him and he got to his feet.

(Are you all right?) Snarl asked.

He nodded. (Yeah,) he glanced down at himself and examined his wounds. It was nothing to worry about. He glanced over at Sonar.

The older drones looked much worse. Added to the leg wound from the cyborg, his chitin was bleeding profusely. One of the drones was helping him to his feet, but he stumbled and fell to the floor.

(What do we do now?) Snarl asked.

(We won't be able to outrun that thing with Sonar injured,) Scar pointed out. (I guess we try and find another exit and wait for him to heal.)

(Problem, even if we can outrun it,) Snarl began. (It's packing enough firepower to vaporize us.)

(Let's hope it gave up on us,) Scar said.

----------------------------------------------

"Here is our map of the cave system," Esiki said pointing to the screen on the table. "It's pretty large with lots of entrances and exits. We're downloading the map to the cyborg."

Ordion nodded. "Assuming the cyborg will be able to locate them."

"It will," Esiki assured him.

The door behind them slid open and one of their officers saluted. "Commander, radar reconnaissance indicates that a group of bugs have left the alien hive and are moving toward the cyborg's current hunting ground. A praetorian is leading them."

"A praetorian?" Esiki asked. "Good, before the cyborg goes to eliminate the skitir in the cave, we shall test it in combat with a praetorian."

------------------------------------------

The darkness didn't bother the party of xenomorphs as they moved through the cave. They had journeyed down the tunnel without incident. They didn't even see any side tunnels. Although Scar was worried because the tunnel was sloped slightly downward, indicating that they were just going deeper in the earth.

Finally, they came to a dead end. Or so it had seemed at first, until Snarl had looked up and saw that the ceiling gave way and they would be able to climb up the walls.

However, Sonar had needed to be supported to walk and they would have to carry him up the wall. Scar managed to haul him up, but not without a few remarks at the expense of Sonar's weight.

Once, they reached the top of the tunnel, they found a large room with multiply tunnels leading away from it.

(Well, which one do we take?) Snarl asked, glancing around at the multiply tunnels.

(Check them all,) Scar said. (See if you can see light or feel a breeze. Anything that might indicate a way out.)

They did, but they couldn't find anything. They settled for a random uphill path.

---------------------------------------

Xena's group of drones marched through the jungle. She glanced around looking for the creature from her dreams. She had set a frantic pace and the drones were having trouble keeping up with her longer strides.

She stopped in a clearing and looked around. The bodies of several xenomorphs lay there. She wondered for a moment if any of them were her friends, but quickly dismissed the thought. If her dreams were right, then they were still alive, or could be.

The praetorian glanced back at the panting xenomorphs. She decided to give them a short break. Xena remained alert and glanced around. She had a nagging sense of unease. She heard a ghostly voice echo through the air. Alarmed, she raised her head and glanced around franticly. She saw nothing, but the voice continued it's whispering. She couldn't make out what it was saying though. Xena relaxed and tried to ignore the voice, dismissing it as her imagination.

The sound of plasma fire split the air and a blast of energy slammed into one of the drones. More shots emerged from the bushes, each hitting one of the drones and ending its existence. Xena ducked out of the clearing and behind a large tree. She glanced out from behind the tree and watched as the last of the drones were gunned down.

Leaves rustled as the cybernetic praetorian from her dreams emerged. It walked past the dead drones and toward her. When it was close enough, Xena leapt out from behind the tree and rammed her head into its stomach. Xena groaned as her head meant the metal that covered it.

The cyborg lashed out with its tail, but Xena jumped back to avoid it. It tried again to hit her with its tail, but Xena again dodged. Its tail darted back and this time its metal tip imbedded itself in her shoulder. Xena roared in pain and jumped away pulling the stinger out of her shoulder. She glanced at the stinger and noticed with surprise that the metal wasn't melting under the acid.

Raising its metal hand, the cyborg charged forward to finish her. Xena leapt to the side and grabbed the metal arm with both hands. Then she set her foot against the creature's side and pushed, while pulling with her arms in the opposite direction. With the sound of tearing metal, the arm tore free and sent Xena falling to the ground. The cyborg screeched in pain. The cannon attached to its stomach turned to face her. Just as it was about to fire, the praetorian screeched in pain again and jumped away. Clutching its head in agony, it turned and ran into the bushes. Xena growled and jumped to her feet, then she charged into the bushes after it.

---------------------------------------------

Xena emerged from the bushes and saw her quarry, standing trapped on the edge of a cliff. Xena quickly charged toward it, hoping to close the distance before it noticed she was there and gunned her down from afar, but luck was on her side and it just kept glancing around for a way to escape. It finally glanced back, when she was seconds away from delivering the blow that would send it off the cliff.

(You!) Xena shouted in surprise. The cyborg praetorian's cannon turned toward her. Without thinking, she leapt into the air and collided with the cyborg, sending them both over the cliff.


	7. A Steel Trap

Disclaimer: I'm 17 years old. So how could I possibly own Aliens? I'm just writing this for fun, not profit.

Chapter 7

A Steel Trap

Xena lost all sense of up and down as she and the cyborg rolled through the air. It was only luck that kept the metal praetorian's random fire from hitting her. The cyborg kicked her in an attempt to break her grip, but it just succeeded in spinning them more wildly.

With a sickening crack, Xena hit the ground first. The cyborg landed on top of her slightly shielded from the impact as a result. The praetorian shakily got to its feet and stumbled away. Xena tried to get up, but her side screamed in pain. She roared.

The cyborg looked back at her. It no longer looked stunned and didn't even seem bothered by tis fall off the cliff. Its plasma cannon turned and fired three shots into her back. With one last snarl, Xena fell silent. Satisfied, the cyborg turned away and started back toward its lair.

-----------------------------------

"The cyborg is returning to base, sir," Esiki nodded even though the speaker was facing the computer screen that monitored the cyborg's activity.

Esiki stroked his chin thoughtfully and then said. "Change course. Have it go after the group of skitir in the cave."

The subordinate glanced back at him. "But sir, it's badly damaged."

"Yes, I know. That is precisely why," Esiki said. "I wish to see how it fares when not at one hundred percent integrity."

"Yes, sir."

------------------------------------

(Looks like it's better,) Scar commented as he watched Sonar stand on his wounded leg. (Now, if only we could get out of here.)

The party turned back along the tunnel. A feeling of unease hung in the air. The group glanced around as though expecting something to leap out of the shadows at them.

(Does anybody else feel uneasy?) Snarl asked as she glanced around.

(Yeah,) Both Sonar and Scar replied at the same time. The drones merely ignored her question.

(This is actually kind of how I felt last time before that cyborg thingy attacked us,) Snarl continued whispering despite the fact no one, but them could hear her.

(Maybe that thing somehow transmits fear,) Scar said. (Makes any xenomorph that gets near it uneasy.)

(But that would give away that it was nearby,) Snarl said.

(I would imagine it would be worse for the simple-minded drones,) Sonar said. (They're not used to these kinds of feelings. They'd be more likely to panic.)

The two drones did indeed seem ready to take off.

Scar stopped glancing around as his eyes passed over something. In the darkness, he could make out the shape of a crest. (Down!) Scar yelled as he jumped and pushed Snarl down. A bolt of plasma shot through the spot they had occupied moments before. The blast instead hit one of the drones. The creature hissed as a gaping hole was blown in its side.

The cyborg roared and charged out of the darkness. Both Scar and Snarl jumped in opposite directions as it charged past. It slashed through Sonar's side. The behemoth stopped and glanced back. It stood still for a moment, as though deciding its next move and Scar noticed that it was missing its mechanical arm.

-----------------------------------

Esiki's mouth hung open as the skitir jumped and pushed its companion out of the way of the blast. Esiki had watched battle footage of the hordes of bugs that had invaded his home planet. Never, in all of them, had one of the aliens pushed another out of harm's way.

"I want you to capture that one," Esiki said, his voice not hiding his shock. "Order it to capture the one with all the scars on it."

-------------------------------------

Suddenly, the cyborg charged back. Ignoring Sonar, it charged towards Scar and Snarl. It lunged forward, but both of them dodged to the side at the last second. They didn't stop at dodging however and ran up the wall. Scar growled and bared his fangs as he hung from the ceiling.

The xenomorph's plasma cannon pivoted and fired. The ball of heat struck Scar and the ensuing explosion knocked him off the ceiling. He fell to the ground in a heap. The cyborg rushed forward.

Snarl kicked off the ceiling and launched herself at the thing's face. However, it pulled its head back and her leap missed. The praetorian kicked her before she landed and sent her flying through the air. She collided with a rock and slumped to the floor.

Leaning down, the praetorian grabbed Scar's unconscious form and threw it over its shoulder. The creature turned away ignoring the last remaining xenomorph.

The last drone had run off that left Sonar as the only one who could rescue Scar. However, he was certain he couldn't take a praetorian cyborg by himself. So, he was forced to watch as the great monstrosity disappeared back into the darkness.


	8. Hostage

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. What is the point of these disclaimers?

Chapter 8

Hostage

(Come on. Wake up,) Sonar growled as he gave Snarl's shoulder another gentle shake.

Snarl raised her head and shook it. (Huh? What happened?) She groaned and held her chest were the cyborg had kicked her. (Oh, right. Where's Scar?)

(That thing took off with him,) Sonar said.

(Why didn't you go after it?) Snarl growled, rounding on him angrily.

Sonar held up his arms in defense. (Because I didn't want to leave you here alone and unconscious.)

(You could have carried me!) she interrupted.

(Like that thing wouldn't have attacked me?) he countered. (There's no cover in this cave. It would probably have seen me as xenomorphs generally have good night vision.)

(I'm aware of that being one myself,) Snarl growled back.

Sonar took a deep breath. (Look let's just forget it. We're doing no good for Scar arguing so let's just go back. That alien came from behind us, so there's probably an exit in one of the other tunnels farther back.)

(And how will we know what tunnel to take?) The malice still hadn't left her voice.

(We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,) Sonar said and started back down the path.

Snarl growled and then followed him.

-------------------------------------------

It took only five seconds for Scar to remember what had happened after waking up. It took even less time for him to begin thrashing and struggling in his captor's arm. The praetorian's grip wavered for a moment, but then it was unmovable as a steel trap. Scar glanced around looking for a way to escape.

He was in a silver hall. The cyborg was carrying him and they were surrounded by a nervous looking group of frog-like humanoid creatures. They were clutching futuristic looking laser rifles. Their large eyes were bulging even larger with fear. They had all jumped back away from him and thanks to the spacious hall were well out of range of his tail.

Well, almost all of them were. One of them was still just a little too close, probably only because Scar's tail was curled up and he had no idea of its full length. His tail immediately uncurled and wrapped around the humanoids wrist. With a quick yank he pulled him over in front of him and grabbed him with his free arms. He knocked the gun out of its hands and opened his mouth, which was positioned right behind its head. The other creatures jumped and aimed their rifles at him, but none fired. The cyborg had stopped moving and had turned its head back to watch with what Scar thought was interest.

(Let me go, or the frogman gets it!) Scar shouted. The other frogmen glanced at each other in surprise and fear. They had apparently heard him, but none of them understood what he had said. _Great,_ Scar thought. _Why can't it be like on TV where all the aliens speak English?_

----------------------------------

(Now what, genius?) Snarl asked as she looked at each of the four tunnels.

(We take the one that leads uphill,) Sonar replied. (We came from one that led uphill. Two of them go downhill and one more goes uphill. So we'll be taking the remaining uphill one.)

(All right,) Snarl sighed. The two xenomorphs started toward the tunnel.

----------------------------------------

Esiki was sitting in his quarters, reading a book when he found out about the hostage situation. The door slid open and one of the soldiers entered.

"Sir, we have a situation."

Esiki glared at the other alien that stood at attention in his doorway. "So it's your job to handle that stuff."

"We have a hostage situation in the containment unit," the soldier said.

"The containment unit? But the only prisoner we have is-," Esiki's eyes widened and he immediately threw down the book he had been reading. He jumped up from his bed and rushed past the soldier.

In a few minutes, Esiki was running down the hall that led to the containment area. His pace quickened as he saw his experiment ahead of him, still clutching the captured skitir to its side. The skitir in turn was clutching one of the younger soldiers to itself and had its mouth opened behind its head. Surrounding this bizarre scene was the other soldiers who had their rifles raised.

The alien looked at Esiki, however it still kept its claws on the young soldier's neck. Esiki gasped as alien words rang through his head. It seemed to be coming from the alien. Well, that was certainly helpful to his theory.


	9. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but that's only because my lawyer is incompetent.

Chapter 9

The Escape

"What do we do, sir?" the senior officer asked. The alien now had its tail spike against its hostage's throat and was glancing around nervously.

"Set your weapons to stun," Esiki said calmly not taking his eyes off the skitir. All of the amphibians reached for a dial on the side of their weapons and turned it down. This seemed to upset the skitir, which only got more nervous.

Esiki frowned. He had never seen a skitir scared. Not unless it was around his cyborg. Still not taking his eyes off the alien, he said calmly to the officer. "I'm going try talking to get its attention. You shoot it and stun it while its head is turned."

-------------------------------------

(Finally!) Snarl said as she saw the cave tunnel opening. She bound forward and charged out into a canyon. A light rain trickled down and hit her from the gray sky. Sonar emerged from the cave and looked up the canyon wall.

(So, now-,) Snarl stopped as something lying a short distance from them caught her eye. (Looks like a praetorian.)

Sonar followed her line of sight as he asked. (Mechanical or natural?)

(Natural,) Snarl growled and started toward the fallen creature. Sonar darted past her, more concerned about the praetorian then she was. Frankly, the only praetorian she liked was Xena.

Sonar knelt and looked at the praetorian's wounds. (It's Xena!) he shouted back at her.

(What?) Snarl exclaimed and charged to the alien's side. Looking down, she saw three wounds burnt into her chitin. She recognized the wounds as shots from the cyborg. (I'm going to rip that thing apart! Is she still alive?)

(Yeah, I'll be all right,) Both of them jumped back as Xena shakily rolled onto her stomach. (Takes more then a little tumble off a canyon wall to kill me.) She slowly pushed herself to her feet.

Snarl was practically dancing joy. (You didn't happen to see that cyborg thing?) she said suddenly serious.

(Yes, it's what made me throw myself off that cliff,) she replied looking up the canyon.

(Well, did you see it take Scar?) Sonar asked.

(I think so,) she replied. (I was fading in and out between conscious and unconscious, I saw it go back that way along the canyon with him.) She gestured with her tail in the direction the canyon led.

(C'mon, let's go,) Snarl said urgently and took off along the canyon. She stopped and glanced back at them. (You well enough to follow, Xena?)

The praetorian nodded her head and stumbled after the drone. Sonar glanced worriedly at her for a moment and then bounded alongside her.

_Should I tell them what I know about the cyborg?_ Xena asked herself. She shook her head and decided not to, not yet.

---------------------------------------

Scar had been frantically looking for some way to escape. There was a ventilation system running along the hall.

The frogman that seemed to be their leader was trying to negotiate with him, but it wasn't working very well as neither of them spoke the same language and Scar couldn't understand the alien's hand gestures. Eventually, he had given up on communicating and was trying to come up with an alternate plan.

Unfortunately, he had only one plan and it was risky. He removed his tail from his hostage's throat and pushed him toward the crowd of frogmen with their guns aimed at him. Next, his tail rammed itself tip first into the cyborg's stomach. He knew it wouldn't cause the cyborg any real damage, but he was hoping it would stun it long enough for him to escape.

However, his tail didn't connect. The cyborg dropped him and its gun turned and fired on the frogmen. Scar stood still in confusion for a moment before taking off down the hall. He rushed past the negotiator and then hopped onto the ceiling and tore his way into the air vent.

Esiki angrily glanced back at the cyborg. It had stopped attacking the soldiers and was standing still, but its gun was aimed at him.


	10. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but I own all characters and other alien races in this fic otherwise.

Chapter 10

Complications

"I want that thing given a thorough once-over!" Esiki yelled at the scientists and soldiers following him. "The control circuits may have been damaged in the previous fight."

The door ahead of him hissed open and Ordion glared at him.

"Sir, I can explain," Esiki began calmly under his commander's angry gaze. "You see-."

"Enough!" Ordion roared. "I don't know what possessed you to bring a live skitir unto this ship and I don't care!" he pushed past him and the group of soldiers and scientists. "I want that thing! Dead or alive, now!"

Ordion stomped off down the hall. The captain turned his soldiers following him.

"Uh, Captain?" Esiki asked. "I would prefer alive." The amphibian gave no sign to show he had heard him and set off with his troops. "Get to work!" he yelled at the scientists, sending them running. Esiki walked into the room and immediately turned his eyes on the unmoving cyborg.

----------------------------------

Scar growled as he watched three more guards run through the door. So far he hadn't found anyway out of the ship through the air vents and there probably wasn't any. He was trying to get through the door, but the low ceiling made that difficult. The doors only opened for the guards and he couldn't figure out why. They didn't seem to be voice activated, or require fingerprint identification, not that he was sure the frogmen had fingerprints.

He waited behind the metal screen of the air vent. He punched the screen and knocked it loose, grabbing it before it hit the floor. He climbed out of the vents and replaced the screen.

(Okay, all you need to do is wait for another patrol to come and hope they don't see you on the ceiling,) Scar said aloud.

He impatiently waited for what seemed like an eternity to him, but was actually just a few minutes. Finally, the door opened and another group of three aliens rushed into the room. Almost immediately one of them looked up and spotted him.

Scar screeched and dropped from the ceiling. He spun in midair and landed on his feet. He faced the three amphibians for a split second, his teeth barred and then leapt forward. His claws slashed into the leader's chest viciously. He cried out in pain and fell away clutching his chest in horror. He had dropped his weapon. Scar's tail rammed into the other and knocked him off his feet, but didn't do any more harm. He charged forward into the last one's chest. He stumbled back dropping his weapon.

Scar stood surprised for a moment. He had easily disarmed all three. He knocked the one in front of him unconscious and faced the remaining two. The leader had passed out from lack of blood, but the other was making a grab for his gun.

Scar's tail stabbed downward as he dived for the gun. His tail spike split the gun in two and stabbed into the floor. The kneeling alien looked up at him trembling with fear. Scar backhanded him as he stood up and sent him crashing to the floor. Scar turned and noted that the door was still open. He considered hiding the three frogmen, but dismissed it as a waste of time and besides the one he had slashed looked pretty bad to him.

As he started through the door, he was yanked to a stop. He glanced back and saw that his tail was still imbedded in the floor. He tried to tug it loose, but it stuck fast. He growled and took off at a run, but he was again jerked to a halt.

At the sound of a startled shout, Scar spun around and saw a single soldier clutching a gun.

(No way, I'm not dieing like this!) Scar shouted as he grabbed his tail with both hands and gave a mighty yank. He tail tore free, right before he felt a blast of plasma collide with his side. He slumped to the floor as everything went dark.

----------------------------------

Snarl gaped at the volcano. Nestled in the center was a brown colored spaceship. It actually looked similar to some of the earth spaceships she had seen. Sonar and Xena stood beside her, taking the scene in.

(Well,) Sonar began. (Now, we know where that cyborg came from.)

(Yeah,) Xena nodded. (C'mon, let's get a closer look.) With that she crawled down the wall. Sonar and Snarl shared a look and then followed.


	11. The Cyborg's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the series that this fic is based on, but I own the story concepts and characters of this fic.

Chapter 11

The Cyborg's Story

The three aliens descended into the dormant volcano with Xena leading the way. They reached the ground and continued crawling toward the ship.

(So what kind of defenses do you think this ship has?) Snarl asked as they neared the looming structure.

(Watch out!) Xena cried before grabbing both of them and jumping forward. A few seconds later, blue flashes of plasma crashed into the ground they had just been standing on.

(Thanks,) Snarl said as Xena set her and Sonar down.

The three then faced the things that had fired on them. Three defense drones were hovering above them. A gun similar to the cyborg xenomorph's was attached to the side of the circular pod. The xenomorphs jumped to the side as the drones fired again.

------------------------------------

Esiki glanced back at the cyborg. It had raised its head as soon as the skitir had appeared. He glanced back at the screen. It was linked to the cameras in the defense pods and was showing all of their sight. Part of the screen, became static as one of the pods was destroyed.

"Send out the cyborg," Esiki ordered. "Order it to capture all three alive and withdraw the drones."

"Yes, sir."

"It's about time I expanded my army of cyborgs," Esiki said to himself.

----------------------------------

Snarl jumped to the side and avoided the shot from the second drone. She had just taken down one of the flying pods, but now the robots had moved up and she could no longer reach them not to mention ten more had arrived.

Spinning around she charged toward the ship. Five of the pods followed. Reaching the wall, she darted up it until she was equal to the defense drones' height. She pushed off the wall and fell toward the five drones. She reached out and crushed two of them with her hands. Her tail shot up and slashed through a third. She landed on the ground and spun to face the other two drones.

Xena leapt and her claws closed around one of the drones. She landed back on the ground and immediately lunched a spray of acid at another drone. The acid covered the robot, Xena didn't wait to see what happened to it and turned and sprayed another drone. She grunted as she felt something small land on her back and then leap off. She glanced back and saw Sonar slash his claws into a drone in midair. He landed and immediately jumped back onto her. He jumped into the air and his tail stabbed through another drone.

Two missiles plowed into the ground next to her. The resulting explosion knocked her off her feet. She jumped back to her feet and faced the cyborg. Sonar jumped to her side. Snarl stood on her other side and growled at the cyborg. The cyborg stood silently with its plasma caster aimed at Xena.

The female praetorian dropped her hostile stance and took a step forward. (Devin?)

Both Sonar and Snarl glanced at each other. Snarl had first heard of that xenomorph after her mother had died. He had been Xena's mate before he was somehow killed by a komosloth.

(That's impossible,) Sonar said. (He's dead.)

A blast of plasma launched at the three aliens. Sonar and Snarl jumped to the side, but the ball of energy was aimed at Xena and she didn't have time to dodge. The blast hit her in the chest and knocked her to the ground.

Snarl screeched with rage and charged at the cyborg. She jumped over one of the plasma blasts and raked her claws across the cyborg's head. The cyborg ignored the wound and launched its tail forward. The blunt side rammed into Snarl's head and knocked her to the ground.

The cyborg didn't notice that Sonar had snuck around beside it until he jumped onto its side. His claws barely penetrate the hard chitin. He opened his mouth and his tongue too bounced off the hard armor.

Sonar cried out as the praetorian began bucking, trying to shake him off. With a mighty heave it sent him flying. He landed on the ground and a blast of plasma hit him and sent him skidding a few feet.

The cyborg turned away as soon as it was sure Sonar was unconscious. Something large rammed into it and knocked it back.

(Ready for round two?) Xena growled as she punched the praetorian's jaw. The cyborg's metal tipped tail flew towards her. She stepped back and grabbed it as it flew past her. Xena yanked on the tail and pulled the cyborg off its feet, then she jumped on top of it and pinned it.

(You always were a lousy fighter, Devin,) Xena said as she punched him in the head again. She punched him again. The plasma caster rotated up and fired, but she was at an angle that it couldn't hit her at. Two more punches and the praetorian was bleeding from his mouth. Xena stopped hitting him hesitating as the more blood leaked from his mouth.

(Do… it…) the alien panted. Xena threw another punch. The xenomorph's head was slammed into the ground from the force of it. (Okay, that's enough.)

Xena got off him and stepped back. The xenomorph's voice no longer sounded stressed, or weak.

(Devin?) Xena asked as the xenomorph got to his feet. He nodded. (Why the heck did you want me to punch you in the head?)

(I was hoping it would destroy the circuits controlling me,) he said. (Look's like it did.) He spat a mixture of blood and spittle out of his mouth.

(What if it didn't?) She asked.

(Then I'd be dead,) he shrugged. (So what? Better dead, then a killing machine designed to cut down your own species.)

Xena took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. (Okay, let's see if I got this right. Those aliens found you after you had died, resurrected you, to hunt xenomorphs. What for?)

(Their whole planet is overrun with xenomorphs,) Devin said. (They were hoping an army of cybernetic xenomorphs would be able to take it back, but they were worried and wanted to test this idea.)

Xena glanced at both of her unconscious allies. (Is their anyway you could get us into that ship?)

(Why?) Devin asked. (There's just one drone in there.)

(That drone is a friend of mine; he's like Sonar, sort of,) Xena said.

There was a pause and then Devin said. (Sure, I can get you in.)


	12. Four Spared, One Sacrificed

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. I own the plot of this story and all the characters in it.

Author's note: Sorry about the delay, but school : ( and stuff kept taking up my time.

Chapter 12

Four Spared, One Sacrificed

Snarl groaned as something shook her awake. She looked up and yelped in freight as she saw the cyborg's face. She jumped to her feet and raked her claws across its face before stepping back into a fighting position.

(Ow,) the cyborg remarked, rubbing his organic hand over his head.

(Back off, tin can!) Snarl growled.

(Snarl, calm down!) Xena yelled. She was standing over Sonar who had just woken up.

(Why?) Snarl asked as she eyed the cyborg dangerously.

(Because I'm on your side,) the cyborg remarked. (The aliens no longer have control of me.)

Snarl shot a questioning look at Xena, who nodded and said. (It's true. This is Devin.)

Dropping her hostile stance, Snarl introduced herself, (I'm called Snarl.)

(I have a way to rescue your friend,) Devin explained. (But you're going to have to trust me.)

-----------------------------------

Esiki sneered as he watched the cyborg drag its captures into the hanger. It was dragging the praetorian along with its metal arm and the drones were tucked under the other.

Ordion was watching impassively, but Esiki was sure he was impressed with the cyborg's latest feat, even if they hadn't seen how it had captured the skitir. The monitor had turned off halfway through the battle.

He turned to Esiki and said. "You're creation has proved its worth. You have permission to construct as many cyborgs as it takes."

"I'll start right away," Esiki replied smiling warmly. Finally, they would be able to free their planet from the alien menace.

Ordion saluted him, turned, and left the room. Esiki turned to where the cyborg had dropped its catches. "Let's start with the one we caught earlier."

---------------------------------

Scar paced his cell restlessly. He was reminded all too clearly of when he had first arrived on this planet and been turned into a xenomorph. He had hated being caged then too, but at least he had had someone to talk to before.

He stopped pacing and looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall outside his cell. Five of the frogmen stopped in front of his cell. Scar crouched ready to attack if they opened the cell door, but instead one of them raised his gun and fired through the bars at him. The plasma hit him and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

-----------------------------------

When Scar awoke five minutes later, he found himself strapped to what could only be an operating table. He tried to break the bonds holding him, but they were too strong. He stopped and looked around the room. He immediately spotted Snarl, Sonar, and Xena lying unconscious on the floor a few feet away from him. Behind them was the cyborg, which was standing stock-still and had numerous amphibians looking it over, probably repairing it. Scar felt a surge of anger at the praetorian and wished he could get out and sink his teeth into it. He began struggling again.

(Stopped struggling, or they'll stun you again,) an unfamiliar voice commanded.

Scar did and asked. (Who are you?)

(Devin.)

(Aren't you supposed to be dead?) Scar asked.

(I came back,) he replied simply.

(Where are you?)

(Right in front of you,) he replied.

Scar glanced around again, not seeing anything, until his "eyes" settled back on the cyborg. (You're the cyborg?)

(Yep.) Devin replied with a hint of sorrow in his voice. (I'm going to get you out of here.)

(You have a plan?)

(Yes,) Devin replied and then began to explain.

-----------------------------------------

Esiki strolled back into the hanger. The drone that was pinned to the table still appeared to be unconscious. Good. The cyborg was also almost repaired.

A group of aliens that were dressed in surgical garb approached him. "We're ready to begin," the one in front said.

Esiki gestured toward the pinned drone. The group approached the table. The whole group seemed nervous. Of course, they should be. The procedure was dangerous even with the alien unconscious. The blood was a deadly force of nature and the only acid-resistant devices they had were made of a metal alloy. It was the same stuff that composed the metal of their cyborg.

"Sir!"

Esiki turned and faced the speaker. "What is it?"

"The cyborg's control circuits have been damaged."

"What, but-," Esiki couldn't grasp it. If the circuits had been damaged the cyborg shouldn't have returned. It should've gone back to its hive. Unless it had set them up… But they weren't that smart… They couldn't be that smart.

The cyborg roared and its tail, claws, and tongue all found their way into the amphibian flesh surrounding it. At the same time, the three xenomorphs that it had brought in, jumped to their feet, and charged toward their pinned companion. The surgeons scattered as they sprayed acid at the drone, dissolving its bindings. With a screech, it tore free.

Esiki turned and made a run for the door. He felt a hot pain in his leg as a bolt of plasma hit it. He tripped and fell to the floor. He heard the cyborg growl behind him and then its heavy footsteps. He tried to crawl forward, but the praetorian overtook him easily. It grabbed him and turned him over. He gasped as he looked at the cyborg's teeth, and he knew that it knew he was the one that had enslaved it, and it was taking revenge. Then its tongue shot out and he knew no more.

(Come on!) Xena called to him.

Devin dropped Esiki's body and turned toward her. She and the drones were at the exit door, but it hadn't opened of course. It only opened for the amphibians and him. Reaching into his robot side, he ordered the door to open. It did and the four of them ran through it.

He followed them out and away from the ship. Reaching the volcano's wall, they stopped and looked back at the ship.

(I got to destroy that thing,) Devin said grimly.

(Why?) Xena asked.

(Because they hate our kind,) he replied. (They'll take off and nuke the hive from orbit. I can't let that happen.)

(I'll go with you,) Xena said stepping toward him

(No.)

She stepped back and looked hurt. (Why not?)

He prepared to explain, then, decided it was better if he didn't. (Look, if you ever loved me, you'll take these three and get as far away from here as possible.) With that said he turned and ran back toward the ship.

Xena looked down at the ground.

(Come on,) Scar said, climbing up the volcano wall. (Let's go.)

(All right,) Xena nodded.

---------------------------------

Devin charged toward the base. He fired several bolts of plasma at the defense pods that had flown out to meet him. Each bolt hit and destroyed one of the robots. He reached the ship and climbed up it. More pods followed him. He reached the top of the ship and ran for the center. Gun turrets were opening on the top of the spacecraft. They fired and hit him in the chest. Acidic blood dripped from the wounds, but he ran on toward the center of the ship. More gunshots hit him and then a few shots from the defense pods connected. He roared in pain and fell onto the hard metal.

_It's over,_ he thought. More shots hit him and he screeched in pain again. A panel opened in his metal chest and a screen began counting down. He had just activated the device that the aliens had made in case one of their cyborgs fell while inside a hive. They would activate that bomb and destroy the whole hive, ironic how it would now wipe them out.

---------------------------------------

Scar had reached the top of the volcano first. He looked back down at the others, they were all still right behind him. He reached down and helped Snarl up.

(Thanks,) she said.

(Maybe now that you're back she'll start acting more civil,) Sonar muttered to Scar.

(Not to you,) Snarl shot back at him.

Scar looked down at the ship, trying to spot Devin, but he was too far away. Suddenly a huge ball of blue fire exploded from the ship. It didn't stop there, however. It expanded to an enormous size and the force knocked him and the others off their feet.

(Devin!) Xena cried out and followed with a roar of utter anguish.


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but I do own the characters and plot of this story. Stealing material will insure divine wrath.

Epilogue

(Because I couldn't think of a chapter name.)

Scar was the first to recover from the explosion. It had knocked them all unconscious, but none of them seemed physically hurt. He surveyed his surroundings and saw Sonar, Xena, and Snarl awakening.

He checked himself for injuries, but found that he was unharmed from the explosion's force. He looked back and saw that the blast had thrown them a good distance from the volcano. He was about to ask if the others were okay, when Xena darted to the volcano's edge and began descending. Scar and the other two rushed after her.

She reached the bottom and continued toward the wreckage of the frogmen's ship, ignoring the other's calls for her to wait.

Crossing into the wreckage, she began looking around. Occasionally there was a charred frogman that was burnt beyond recognition.

(Over here!) Snarl called. She looked up and saw the drone perched on top a pile of twisted metal. She pointed to her right and Xena bounded that way. She leaped over several chunks of metal before she saw the body. She stopped in her tracks and trembled slightly. She knelt down next to the body and let out a long eerie wail.

Scar, Snarl, and Sonar watched the scene grimly. Devin's body wasn't burnt as badly as the frogmen's had been, but there was no mistaking that he was dead. His acidic blood pooled on the ground, the three noticing that it was mixed with a silvery liquid. There was a huge hole in his chest.

Snarl stepped forward planning to comfort her friend, but Scar placed his hand on her shoulder. (Come on, she needs to be alone.)

She followed Scar and Sonar to the outskirts of the wreckage and waited for Xena to join them, listening to her sorrowful wailing that seemed to pierce their very souls. Scar shivered in spite of the warmth of the volcano. .

They began to worry that Xena would not be coming back to them, that seeing her mate die a second time might've been too much for her, but she eventually joined them and lead them away from the ship.

When they were back in the jungle, Snarl wondered if she should try and offer some words of consolation, but "everything's going to be all right" seemed kind of stupid to say right now.

_She'll get through this on her own,_ Snarl thought. _She's strong._

Author's note: Okay, listen up. I feel that this fic didn't go as well as its predecessors, so I'm going to be taking a break from my aliens' saga for a while.


End file.
